


Before I wash away

by Nexys



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Scorcio dai toni leggermente slash, ambientato dopo la fine del film "The Winter Soldier"; il frangente è narrato in terza persona, ma incentrato su Steve Rogers. La loro amicizia è sempre stata qualcosa di più, e il Capitano non ha mai voluto rinunciare ai ricordi con Bucky. La canzone citata nel testo, si intitola "Heaven Knows" ed è dei Five For Fighting.





	Before I wash away

   
 _“Tu sei la mia missione!”_  
 _“Allora concludila… perché io sarò con te… fino alla fine…”_

   
  
              **S** teve non aveva più sentito alcun dolore provenire dalle ferite pulsanti che il migliore amico di tutta la sua vita, il fidato Bucky, gli aveva provocato a suon di pugni e proiettili. Aveva provato dolore solo nell’ammirare l’espressione sconvolta, rabbiosa e furente dell’amico intento a privarlo della vita. Si era sentito perso e disperato, attaccato alla flebile speranza di poterlo riportare indietro, fino all’ultimo. In quei pochi istanti, aveva sperato davvero di poter cancellare per sempre l’errore di averlo lasciato morire senza nessuna possibilità di salvarlo. Sospeso nel vuoto, lasciato semplicemente andare, si era solamente più reso conto di aver ottenuto ciò che da quel giorno aveva meritato. Era stato abbandonato, lasciato da solo, a morire come un semplice uomo, non un eroe. L’Hydra era caduta, ma il Soldato d’Inverno aveva portato a compimento la sua missione, togliendolo di mezzo senza badare ai sentimenti, ai ricordi. Steve Rogers aveva perso la voglia di combattere contro di lui già solo dopo averlo salvato dai rottami in movimento dell’helicarrier, e glielo aveva dimostrato gettando via lo scudo, quel prezioso scudo, emblema di tante battaglie, sicurezza, onore. Era sempre stato così, tra di loro. Steve aveva sempre fatto di tutto per lui, e Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes, gli era sempre stato vicino. In pace ed in guerra, in salute ed in malattia. Erano morti entrambi almeno una volta, e neanche quella era riuscita a separarli. Bucky era morto e risorto nei panni dello spietato Soldato d’Inverno, mentre Steve nelle vesti dell’illustre Captain America, primo Vendicatore. Il migliore amico di una vita intera non l’aveva riconosciuto, e aveva tentato ancora di ucciderlo. Eppure, a Steve, questo non importava. Non importava neanche mentre si sentiva cadere verso l’ignoto, ferito dall’aria tagliente, dai detriti della navicella ormai in pezzi. Bucky era sparito ancora, cometa evanescente nella sua lunga e travagliata vita. Tutto sommato aveva pensato che morire così non sarebbe stato tanto male. Lo aveva salvato, stava per pagare il prezzo di quanto accaduto all’amico con la propria vita. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, ma forse Dio avrebbe potuto considerarla un’opera buona.  
L’impatto con l’acqua, violento quanto uno schianto al suolo, non l’aveva scosso dal torpore, ma lo aveva trascinato nell’abisso. Sì, Dio l’avrebbe giudicato, avrebbe pesato i suoi peccati di Vendicatore, e lo avrebbe punito come meritava. Non avrebbe reso la libertà all’amico, ma il pensiero di poter espiare la colpa, egoisticamente lo rendeva più leggero. Aveva passato una vita intera a rincorrere la speranza di perdonarsi per averlo lasciato morire, ed ogni singola notte aveva dovuto affrontarlo nei propri incubi, in cui la domanda era stata sempre la stessa: “ _Perché non mi hai salvato?_ ”. Lo aveva amato disperatamente, perché Bucky c’era sempre stato. Quando aveva provato ad arruolarsi, quando i suoi genitori erano morti e non gli era rimasto nessuno al mondo, James era rimasto al suo fianco, ad offrirgli una coperta, uno spazio dentro la sua casa, un pasto caldo, una parola di conforto. Lo aveva salvato molte volte dai bulli del quartiere, e aveva sempre dato corda alla sua vena di attaccabrighe. Bucky aveva curato ogni suo raffreddore, influenza, crisi d’asma o problema fisico. Chiunque l’avrebbe lasciato morire, ma non lui. Per questa ragione, morire per mano sua sarebbe stato solo un merito. Mentre la profondità del mare l’inghiottiva, Steve non riusciva a trovare la forza o il desiderio di sopravvivere. Morendo avrebbe reso un successo la _sua_ missione, e non esistendo più l’Hydra, non avrebbe più avuto nessun’altra missione da compiere. Forse sarebbe stato _libero_.  
Anziché rimettere i propri peccati al giudizio del suo unico Dio, Steve Rogers si rimise a quello del suo _amato_ assassino, con un sorriso. E fu quasi certo di vedere il suo braccio metallico scintillare nelle profondità di quel mare che pareva averlo ormai inghiottito, pronto ad afferrarlo ancora una volta, prima di scivolare nel buio.  
   
 

“ _Heaven knows how I loved you.”_

   
 

 


End file.
